Bumblebee's Master Plan
Intel Center Converted from some unused storage areas, the new Intel Center is bare and uncluttered, reflecting its designers' caution and security measures. Any extraneous objects that could be used to plant listening devices or even explosives are notably absent. Visible are only a few chairs, a simple table, and the best locking mechanisms that Autobot technology can devise. Room Contents: DepthCharge Sunstreaker Powerglide Foxfire Bumblebee Autobot Special Operations FAQ With a small laugh, Bumblebee throws Powerglide a quick wave, glad to see a friendly face. And a familiar one, as Sunstreaker strides in. Though hardly the stealthiest one around, when push came to shove, there were few 'bots that were better to have at one's side. He also nods to Foxfire... an expert in demolitions and sabotage would be perfect for what he had in mind. As DepthCharge walks in, he tosses the aquatic one a datapad of his own - hydro operations could be critically important here. "Okay then," he announces, composing himself. "Let's get started. Any stragglers, we can get caught up later." Calmly, he begins handing out datapads, which currently display the ASO logo, and seem locked from entering commands. "I've just gotten back from my little sabbatical in Africa. Great mission, by the way, I'd suggest it to any of you who want a breather from the war for a few. But that's another story." Waving his datapad, he announces, "It seems that the Decepticons have gotten a chance to pretty much run free, lately. No one's around to keep them in check. That's why we're here today - to make sure we can keep them honest." Tapping his datapad, everone's screen flips to a map of the ocean. "The Decepticons pretty much have control of the South Pacific, what with their city and all. They operate with impunity. They're cocky and brash, as long as they're in their own house. That's why we're going to teach them a lesson." He taps another button, causing the scene to change to a grainy photo of New Crystal City. "We're going to invade their house." Sunstreaker scowls at Foxfire and says, perhaps more venomously than he intended, "Yeah? There a reason I shouldn't be here?" He rubs his head as he looks down at his datapad. He sees a map of the ocean floor and... he doesn't quite get it just yet. And, simultaneously, he feels the need to recharge—he's been putting it off for a while. Can't quite seem to rest lately. Powerglide takes the datapad with the ASO logo on it. Sadly, there doesn't seem to be any babes at this meeting, but maybe later on they'll pass out ID badges or something that he can use to impress them with later. Powerglide figures he can get a lot of mileage out of that. "Name's Glide," he says smoothly out loud to an imaginary femme. "Powerglide." Not bad. He tries another. "Powerglide... ASO." He flips out an imaginary badge. Oh yeah. That's pretty good. Powerglide grins to himself behind his faceplate and finally sits down, listening to what Bumblebee has to say. Oh right, Decepticons! Yeah, gotta do something about them. He nods grimly at the Cons' area of control, but arches an optical brow in surprise at the mention of invading their house. DepthCharge is a straggler! He also probably should have been institutionalized a long time ago. Ah well, they let him continue to run around Autobot City so it's all your own thoughts that he is here. Making his way to the back of the group, the Autobot Scientist settles in to listen to Bumblebee's little speech and removes a bag of Energon Pop Corn. Yes, energon pop corn. The science behind it would melt your brain, so let's not get into that. Just rest assured that he has it and Foxfire can't have any. Foxfire just stares at Sunstreaker for a moment, then rolls his optics and looks back to Bumblebee. "An infiltration mission? I haven't done one of those since that time Jazz and I went to retrieve an object from the 'Cons." He falls silent, remembering just what that particularly item unleashed. He involuntarily shudders. Tracks walks into the room and by "coincidence" ends up next to Sunstreaker. He glances around at all the other Autobots looking at their datapads, then looks at Sunstreaker. He says in a low voice, "Excuse me Sunstreaker, would you mind...?" Without waiting for an answer or finishing the question really he leans over to try and read Sunstreaker's pad while the other Autobot is still holding it. Without missing a beat, Bumblebee calmly announces, "Let's keep the chatter down, folks - and Foxfire, I think you'd be surprised just how nice it is to have a bit of 'motor' on a black ops team." Returning his gaze to the group, he taps another button, changing the datapad image to a schematic layout of the NCC facility, as best the Autobots know to date. "As you may or may not know, one of the reasons that the ASO exists is to give the Decepticons one hell of a headache. It hardly matters whether we're even accomplishing a targetted goal, as long as we make their lives hard. I don't think we've been doing enough of that lately, from the reports I've seen. So... I'm proposing a direct assault on New Crystal City itself." Noticing Tracks' arrival, he flips another spare datapad at the blue Autobot, continuing his discussion. "The city is heavily defended, but at the same time, it's as much of a city as it is a fortress. It's awful hard to secure every square meter of a place like that - which is what gives us our opportunity. "Our mission is very, very simple. We aren't after equipment or information. We don't have a target to destroy or an individual to rescue. We just want to let the Decepticons know we're still here... and that we mean business. When you're there, you stay stealthy, but deface anything you want. Access any computer data you can. Upload viruses. Disarm weaponry. Sabotage shuttlecraft. Do anything and everything you can without getting caught... and make sure the Decepticons know it's the Autobots' doing." Bumblebee smiles. "Of course... this is just about the most dangerous kind of mission. So I wouldn't blame any of you if it's... oh, a little too intense for you. So, if anyone has any questions, or just wants to back out... now's your chance." Foxfire shifts uncomfortably. The last time he infiltrated New Crystal City, he was almost killed. Stupid Galvatron. But he's not about to back out now! Straightening himself, the vulpine saboteur puts on a serious face. "I ain't backin' away from this. 'Sides..." He grins. "It could be fun." Sunstreaker makes an irritated rumbling noise at Tracks, though he does adjust his datapad so that he can see it a little more easily, at least until Bumblebee tosses him a new one. "Yeah, ok, Bumblebee. You want my help, I'm in. We going to do any shooting?" Smokescreen, for a 'bot whose function is to say 'Look at me!' can be surprisingly quiet when he needs to be. And so, he slips on into the meeting- discreetly using the cover of conversation to allay the fact that he's, y'know. Late. He crosses his arms across his chest and listens in for the time being, curious. Tracks's expression turns to a slight grimace as Bumblebee describes his plan. Once the smaller Autobot gets to the part about backing out Tracks seems to brighten and starts to raise a hand. But as other Autobots voice their enthusiasm he turns it mid-motion into a gesture of (elegantly) rubbing his chin in thought. "Yes, sounds like a smashing idea...so when to we get started?" Powerglide shrugs. He doesn't really see the point of this mission, but his mechhood is being called into question, and he can't stand for that. "Yo yo yo, I'm totally in on it." he exclaims, trying to put that street lingo to good use. "You won't be seeing me back out." Not that Glide has any idea whatsoever how to be a ninja or superspy (beyond going to casinos and hitting on the aforementioned babes, anyway). DepthCharge could totally do that whole, ordering a load of pizzas for NCC if Bumblebee wants to annoy the Decepticons. Oooh, or better yet, he could create some type of scientific gizmo that lets him shout across the ocean at them. Shout meaningless stories just like Kup. That would totally annoy them. And so, DepthCharge removes his databad and quickly starts drawing up specs for his 'Unicron Bullhorn'. Eeeeexcellent. Powerglide says, "You've assembled a real crack team of spies here, Bee." DepthCharge says, "We're the Mystery Men!" The Yellow one nods to everyone present. "As simple as the idea is, and as basic as our goal might be - how this operation unfolds is quite possibly the most difficult part of the plan. One of first things we learn as members of ASO, as Smokescreen will surely attest to," he announces, announcing the presence of his teammate before most of those present probably noticed, "is that as soon as you plan for something, the plan changes. "That's why," he announces, "that any team is laid out based on its strengths, not a preset game plan. Look around you. No, really, go ahead. How many spies are in this room?" He laughs. "Yeah. One. But we're not spying. We're wreaking havoc... quietly. Foxfire, you can sneak with the best of us, and set up some of those little boomers of yours exactly where they'll serve us best. Tracks, Sunstreaker, Powerglide... you can break things with the best of them, and when push comes to shove, we can certainly use some cover fire. Smokescreen, once the slag hits the fan, we'll need one hell of a distraction to get out in one piece. And DepthCharge - NCC is a thousand miles from here, over the ocean. We need to get in and out as efficiently as possible... and if you've got any toys for us, all the better." Tapping the datapad again, a long and confusing array of data appearas. "This next part will bore every one of you who doesn't read tactical data reports... so don't worry about it. The interesting stuff happens once we get through everything on this datapad." Pausing for a moment, he adds, "You know the usual disclaimers, right? If you go on this mission, there's no assurances you're coming back. You don't walk into the other guy's house and expect to come out in one piece. If you get out in one piece, unscratched, with your mission accomplished, you've just performed a miracle. You'd better be sure you want to risk this before you accept the mission." Smokescreen is already considering the offer. "I'm in." he remarks, far too casually- and perhaps far too quickly. But there's a look on the tactician's face- the sort of thoughtful, slightly devious look that Smokescreen takes care to hide from his fellow Autobots more often than not. The sort of look that lets one know that every circuit of his CPU is beginning to kick into overdrive. The sort of look that can only mean one thing. Smokescreen is scheming. Powerglide coughs politely and leans forward, "Could I get that disclaimer in writing?" he asks. That last line would work so well on any femmes he runs into. Who -wouldn't- be impressed with a sexy mech about to go on a mission to defend freedom, honour, and puppies from which 'there are no assurances you're coming back'? "As for NCC, well, obviously I'm not much when it comes to sneaking and the like. And flying over NCC is asking for a quick one-way trip to the bottom of the sea. But if you need like a destraction, I'm your man. There isn't a Seeker alive that doesn't want my hide and wouldn't come running if I were in the area. More to the point, there isn't a Seeker alive that's -faster- than me." Powerglide grins, but then stops, "Uh... except for that one time..." he stammers. A mischievous grin crosses Foxfire's muzzle. He raises a paw. "If we're worried about how to get there, I say we all take a ride in DepthCharge." He is, of course, joking. Maybe. Sunstreaker blinks, and blinks again at the technical data. It's all swirling before his very optics, becoming ever more indecipherable just by his looking at it. "Uh, yeah, I got it," he mumbles to no one in particular. He looks up at Bumblebee. "Listen, I'm one of the toughest bots around. You want somebody to hold the line. I'll do it. But I'm still not too sure about what we're going to do once we get inside." Or... did he miss that part while he was spacing out? Maybe he really should hit the recharger... DepthCharge thinks about Bumblebee's words very carefully.. the interesting stuff happens once they get through his databad, does it? Well, DepthCharge has just the computer virus on him that will do just that! Then they'll get to the interesting stuff. Patting his legs down, as if mentally checking his internal compartments, the Aquabot remembers with a wince that he left the virus in his other legs. Dang. Looks like they'll have to sit through boring stuff. Looking at Foxfire, the Aquabot says, "I believe that traveling in the Typhoon would be best. I will, though, be in the ocean ready for Cuddles." DC loves Cuddles. Foxfire smirks and waves his paw dismissively at DepthCharge. "Yeah, yeah. But it's a lot more fun to ride in someone else." "This isn't a straight fight," Bumblebee announces. "It's critical to realize that. This is hit-and-run, hide in the shadows, do as much damage as possible as quickly as we can, then get the slag out. If any of you decide that it would be more useful to come out guns blazing, in a blaze of glory... you'll fight bravely and die quickly. If you can't deal with that fact, then you need to stay home." The minibot grins at the assembled cast, all of which would kick his aft in single combat - and none of which could hope to pull off this operation without his help. "This part might be the hardest for some of you to handle. When we're inside NCC... you need to follow either my lead, or Smokescreen's. We know what it means to play these odds, and how to tip the scales in our favor. Again... if you can't handle that, stand down now." Looking around the room, he finishes, "If everyone's all right with those assignments, then... all that's left is planning the actual assault itself." DepthCharge just /looks/ at Foxfire and goes back to happily eating his energon popcorn. Yeah, bet you want some don't you, Foxfire? Well you CAN'T . As it is DepthCharge's! Neeeh. Foxfire couldn't care less about DC's energon popcorn. Bumblebee says, "Depthcharge, this is a secure room. Could you put away your energon popcorn?" Tracks now seems to have buried any doubts about this mission somewhere deep down inside. "Well, you ASO fellows certainly know more about this sort of business than warriors like Sunstreaker or myself. So we'll follow your lead. I suppose the question is still how to get there." He looks at the datapad in his hand, visions of past missions of Autobots cars outfitted with waterskis running through his head. Powerglide shifts in his seat, uncomfortable. He's not really too sure what he'll be able to do. The minibot has a pretty specialized function, and it ain't stealth. But he's too unwilling to back out because it would hurt his macho image. "Well, I'll, uh, do whatever it is that you need," he says, figuring that's a safe enough thing to say. Smokescreen begins to scheme aloud, now. "Getting in will be the hard part...ideally, if we can draw off a good portion of the Decepticon forces beforehand, we'll be in a better spot. Maybe something about a false power station in the antarctic..." Smokey grins at the thought- no doubt adding more tricks to his scheme. "Once we're inside, though- there's a lot we can do. Steal blueprints, information. Sabotage key supply routes. Set up laser-tripwire release canisters of fire-retardant-foam. Disable Trypticon's transformation cog. Blow stuff up." He laughs, blue optics shining just a bit brighter than usual. "It'll be a good time." Sunstreaker looks at Bumblebee. Yeah, it would kind of rankle him to have to take orders from the small-fry, but... "I'll do what I gotta do," he says with finality. He glances over at Tracks, and would make a witty comment about the corvette needing HIS help more than vice versa, but he can't muster it up right now. Bumblebee says, "I'll lead the way underwater. Someone else pilots a shuttle behind, carrying the crew. I'll see if I can get you temporarily water-prepped for the operation... we may need to escape under our own power. Out of curiosity, who here can fly a shuttle?" He raises his hand to prompt others to do so. "Anybody...?" Smokescreen raises his hand as well- of COURSE he can fly a shuttle. "Wanna steal one from the 'cons? It'd make a hell of an escape route." Powerglide scratches the back of his head, feeling a bit like the proverbial sixth Gestalt member in a non-Constructicon team. He doesn't raise his hand about the pilot thing, since alas he is unable. DepthCharge looks a bit down heartened at being told to put away his energon popcorn. But, if that's what needs to be done for security he'll do it. Opening his mouth, the Aquabot begins stuffing all the popcorn left into his bag into the open maw and within 10 seconds closes his mouth. Primus, it's a good thing that TFers don't need to breathe else DepthCharge probably would have just choked. And the empty bag he crumples up and puts in an internal compartment. Tracks hems and haws about how he's been meaning to take piloting lessons sometime soon. Sunstreaker smirks at Bumblebee as he raises his hand. "I'm the best shuttle pilot around. And don't even think of putting any friggin' waterskis on me, those things are hideous and we'd be better off just using one of the hovercrafts anyway. We got two of 'em." He notices Powerglide keeping his hand down, and just gapes. "Wha... you can fly yourself, but not a shuttle? That's nuts! You should've been certified for them automatically, right?" Bumblebee nods. "Good. I just wanted to make sure we've got backups for the operation. Redundancy is the most important thing on a deep infiltration mission... Morbid as it may sound, you always plan for the contingency of losing a teammate." Powerglide looks back at Sunstreaker, "Yeah, you'd think so..." FLASHBACK ONE MILLION YEARS AGO. HARP MUSIC PLAYS. THE SCREEN SHIMMERS. Powerglide touches down on Monacus after a four year joyride with his pimped out Autobot shuttle. Chicks all start hangin' around the shuttle, and Powerglide just kinda grins. "Oh yeah, baby." FLASHFORWARD TO PRESENT. Powerglide looks around nervously, "I, uh, I kinda lost my certification a while back for... uh... nothing specific..." Tracks says, "Well Bumblebee...I find that I'm never completely comfortable talking about such things, but you're right of course, losing a team-mate is always a possibility. At the same time, we do have quite a formidable collection of skills and abilities here, and I think our chances are as good as can be expected." "Perhaps." ventures DepthCharge, liking to plan for the worse like Bumblebee, "It might be a wise idea to choose now who is lost. In case it happens. That way we can be fully prepared. Maybe even drawing straws, if it is difficult deciding such things." Bumblebee grins. "That's exactly why I'm making sure this isn't just an ASO operation. If we wanted to secure a specific data file from the NCC mainframe, I'd go in alone. But we're not out to do anything other than get their attention - which is why I want to make sure we've got every tool we can get, going in, that's ready to take on one HELL of a mission." Bumblebee looks at Depthcharge. "That's actually simple, Depthcharge. If push comes to shove... I stay." "Nobody's dying on this mission." Smokescreen says with surprising conviction. "We've all been through worse, and you all know it. Shoot, Bumblebee here has been INSIDE Megatron, and come out to tell the tale. We'll be careful...but let's not sell ourselves short." he shoots the ragtag crew of 'bots a winning smile... ...that soon fades as 'bee volunteers. Well, THAT was unexpected. Bumblebee shrugs. "In the grand scheme of things, I'm just a spy. You're the fighters that're needed to keep the war going... And when the Decepticon response comes from our hijinx, you'll want to be ready to absorb the retaliation. Besides, I can easily wait out the alert in whatever hiding places I can find, then get back to Autobot city under my own power." Sunstreaker sighs. "We're not going to decide who's going to live and die. The Decepticons will decide that for us when they start shooting. So let's just hope they miss a lot and everything will be swell, right?" He taps away at his datapad, trying to access certain things on it, but it just makes annoyed beeps at him. Tracks says, "Ah..." he seems to choose his words carefully, keeping in mind that this whole 'espionage' thing isn't his strong suit. "Well said, Sunstreaker. While we all agree that someone may unfortunately not make it back, it seems rather difficult to predictable or control precisely who that may be. Perhaps we could just do our best to make sure that -nobody- is lost..." "Very well." DepthCharge says, saluting Bumblebee and totally accepting it. He'll approach him later and see about offering some medical supplies in case something does go wrong. Nothing bad. Just, you know, stuff that is preferable over being tortured for information. Powerglide frowns as Bumblebee exercises his Primus-given crazed minibot courage. Brawn would be proud, but Powerglide says, "If this is just to stick it to the Cons and peeve them off - and don't get me wrong, I'm all about sticking it to them - it doesn't seem worth it to lose mechs." It's not like this is a shuttle mission transporting energon or anything. Smokescreen just shakes his head at Bumblebee. Eager little thing. "Powerglide's right- we do some damage, and then make our exit. That simple." he nods, then makes for the door. "I'm going to see if I can learn anything from some satellite survelliance photos- maybe lay out a route for us to take so we can do the most damage at hthe least risk." he grins again at that, scheming once more. "We'll see how it goes." Bumblebee taps his datapad again, switching the screen back to the ASO logo, and unlocking all the data for everyone to read. "Those discussions, though, are for another time. I'd like everyone here to scan through those files," he announces, waving his pad in the air, "Just to familiarize yourself with NCC security measures and basic ground layouts. We're going to have to move very fast and very quietly to get our job done without being seen - and then very, very quickly, to get out before anyone gets seriously hurt. Studying up is the best way to make sure those things happen as planned." Moving to his own, smaller console, he calls out, "I'll be coordinating the full operation plans from here, the next day or so. The exact timetable hasn't been established, but I promise you - it'll be soon, and when it happens, it'll happen quickly. So be ready." Sunstreaker nods, looking at his datapad somewhat dubiously. "Alright... I'll give it a looksee..." He rubs his nose, then turns around to leave. "I gotta go recharge now. I feel like my head's gonna come off." Tracks glances at his own datapad before adjusting his grip so that he can hold it casually at his side as he follows Sunstreaker out. "Indeed. Well, I still think this is a capital idea Bumblebee. Should be just like old times. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go requisition a few more missiles from the armory." Powerglide nods back to Bee, "I'll read it over," he promises. Hopefully he'll find a job somewhere in there. He can run with the sneaky crew if he has to, but it isn't something he was built for. His robot mode isn't known for its overwhelming strength (just its overwhelming sexiness). Powerglide stands up and says, "I'll be ready," he says as he turns.